An electronic and computer based tabletop virtual sports gaming system is presented. The disclosed gaming system is an advancement based on the classic paper football game that many have enjoyed for decades. In the classic game, a football is constructed of a sheet of paper by making various folds in the paper. The paper is ultimately folded in a strip and then folded in a manner over itself to create (typically) an isosceles triangle of a thickness of roughly ¼ inch, with the long sides of the triangle roughly 1½ inches in length. In the two player game, each player sits or stands at opposite ends of an ordinary table, such as a kitchen table. In the game, one player slides the paper football to the opposite end of the table, towards the opposing end zone. The object is to slide the football in a manner in which the ball comes as close to the edge of the table end without falling off of the table. If the ball comes to rest with a corner of the ball hanging over the table edge, while the ball remains on the table, a touchdown is scored. At times, a player may choose to kick a field goal. In this operation, the kicking player holds the ball on the table upright and steadily by holding one corner with one finger and then flicking the ball with the other hand. At the same time, the player on the other end of the table constructs a makeshift field goal post from his fingers and thumbs. If the ball sails through the other player's goal post, the field goal is good. The players repeat this process until the game is complete.
With the advent of modern electronic gaming systems, popularity of the classic tabletop football has waned. The present electronic virtual tabletop sports gaming system, however, will make tabletop football popular again by enhancing the classic game with modern wireless and processing capabilities and the storing and retrieval of data according to game events.